


in the moonlight, when you appear

by escapewithwriting



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post 2x08, and i need to know that lena knows that kara knows, i just have a lot of feelings ok, i just need to know that kara knows lena saved the day, i see the heterosexual canon and completely reject it, i wrote this in the few hours after watching the episode, set right after 2.08, who is mon-el i don't know him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapewithwriting/pseuds/escapewithwriting
Summary: It’s 2am.Kara can’t sleep, and realises that she never got a chance to thank Lena for what she did.Lena is still in her office./Set after the scene in the Port of National City in 2.08





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some sort of closure between Kara and Lena after the events of that episode, so I quickly wrote this little one-shot. It's not perfect, and just my interpretation, and I know plenty of others will be writing theirs, but I hope you enjoy!  
> (Title from Ease My Mind by Hayley Kiyoko)

Kara drifted through the sky, eyes unfocused to the lights of the city twinkling below her.

Street lights, mainly. Cars, too.

The city never stopped, but it was certainly quieter at this hour.

It was calming.

That was why she was up here, flying around at 2am in the morning.

After the debriefing at the DEO, everyone had gone their separate ways. Kara had been exhausted, until she lay in bed and tried to sleep. And then she began thinking about her parents, and the medusa virus, and it was all just too much.

So she did what she always did when she couldn’t sleep, and put on her suit and flew out her window.

As she flew past the L-Corp building, she noticed the light on in Lena’s office.

Slowing down to get a better look, she could see Lena in there, still awake at her desk.

What was she doing up at this hour?

(Not that Kara was one to judge, also being up at this hour.)

Was she not able to sleep after the night’s events either? Lena had managed to single handily do what the scientists at the DEO couldn’t, and stop her mother at the same time.

And Kara hadn’t even said thank you.

Before she even realised what she was doing, Kara had landed on her balcony.

Lena was still in the same outfit she was wearing at the port- she obviously hadn’t gone home since her mother’s arrest.

Standing awkwardly at the door, Kara realised that Lena hadn’t heard her land this time. After watching her type away for a moment, Kara raised her hand and knocked gently on the door frame.  

‘Lena?’

The woman jumped slightly in her chair, a movement so small and intake of breath so quiet that Kara wouldn’t have heard it without her heightened senses.

She recovered immediately, as if having an alien land on your balcony at 2am in the morning was a completely regular occurrence. ‘Supergirl,’ she said, tilting her head slightly.

Kara took that as an indication to come inside.

Lena stood up from her desk, and moved to her couch, motioning for Kara to join her.

The room felt different to the previous times that Kara had sat on this couch.

It was 2am, for starters.

Everything was always different at 2am.

And she was here as Supergirl now, not Kara, she reminded herself, moving across the room and sat down. Immediately she realised that it was a lot harder to keep her signature shoulders-back, hands-on-hips Supergirl stance when sitting down on a comfortable couch, and Lena was sitting closer than she had expected. How many times had she sat on this couch as Kara Danvers?

This was probably a really bad idea. Kara looked away, hoping that Lena wouldn’t notice the similarities between her face and the face of her reporter friend.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before they both spoke up at the same time.

‘I’m sorry.’ 

‘I noticed you were still in your office,’

And then what Lena said registered. Kara completely forgot about her not-making-eye-contact plan, and turned to Lena, confused.

‘Wait, you’re sorry?’

Lena nodded, biting her lower lip. ‘What I said to you, how I reacted when you told me about my mother.’

‘Oh, it’s fine.’ Kara replied, and meant it.

‘No, it was completely out of line, you’ve shown nothing but kindness to me. I shouldn’t have reacted that way,' she took a deep breath before continuing, 'but the things you said- that I’m smart, and good. My own mother doesn’t even think that of me. How could you possibly think you know me better than she does?’

Kara scoffed. ‘Because she’s a pretty mean person. I mean, alien genocide? That’s not someone’s judgement I would be trusting.’

And then she remembered who was responsible for the virus’s existence in the first place, and felt another pang in her chest. Quickly pushing that feeling down, she continued, ‘anyway, I told you, I’m a good judge of character. I like to think the best of people.’

Lena smiled slightly at that, nodding. ‘That you do. I just hope that never turns around and hurts you.’

Kara waved it off. ‘Oh, it already has, and it probably will happen again. But I’m Supergirl, it’s nothing I can’t handle,’ she joked.

Lena didn’t laugh. ‘I hope that’s true.’

‘Besides, I’m proved right often enough. Case in point,’ she said, gesturing to Lena. She suddenly remembered why she decided to come here in the first place. ‘Oh, sorry, I dropped in here to say thank you! All of the aliens in the city are alive tonight because of you. You totally kicked butt today, and we had a whole team working on trying to inactivate that virus and you did it all by yourself! You’re a genius, Lena.’

Lena shook her head and waved her hand. ‘No, not really. I had insider knowledge of the isotope that your scientists didn’t. It really wasn’t a big deal.’

Kara frowned. ‘No, it is a big deal. Lena, you saved the day, and countless lives,’ she reached out and took the other woman’s hand, ‘you’re a hero. I don’t care what you said to me earlier, I knew you are good. And you keep proving that, not just to me, but to the world.’

Lena looked down, biting her lower lip. When she looked up, Kara was shocked to see her eyes welling up with tears.

Instinctively, Kara moved closer to her on the couch and pulled her in for a hug. Lena stiffened at first, but quickly relaxed into Kara’s arms, tentatively raising her arms to return the embrace.  

They stayed like that for a few moments: Kara resting her head on Lena’s shoulder, listening to her racing heartbeat, and Lena sniffling, still trying to control her crying.

Eventually Lena broke away from the hug. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and looked to the corner, letting out a sharp laugh. ‘Sorry, it’s been a crazy day.’

‘Yeah, tell me about it,’ Kara laughed, rolling her eyes.

‘I learnt my mother is in charge of a terrorist organisation and was trying to wipe out all the aliens on Earth,’ Lena smiled weakly, ‘what was your day like?’

‘Pretty much the same. Except just the second thing. And it was my father. And on Krypton, not Earth,’ Kara laughed nervously, reaching for her non-existent glasses out of habit, ‘ok, maybe not the same.’

She realised she had probably said to much when Lena’s eyes widened.

‘Sorry,’ Kara said, ‘I don’t mean to turn this back to me. You’ve had a big day, and…’

Lena cut her off. ‘No, please. You can talk to me.’ She paused. ‘You were flying around at 2am in the morning. Either aliens don’t need to sleep, in which case I am extremely jealous, or something’s bothering you too.’

Kara looked down at her hands, unsure about how much she should tell Lena. She settled on the truth.

(But the vague truth.)

‘It’s just that- I don’t know, I always thought my parents were so good, you know? But recently I’m beginning to find out things they did that I don’t think I agree with. And, just, it makes me feel conflicted.’

It was Lena’s turn to reach out and put her hand over Kara’s. ‘I completely understand.’

Of course, Kara realised. This was Lena Luthor she was talking to.

Lena continued. ‘Obviously my mother’s most recent stunt didn’t surprise me,’ she looked up at Kara, both remembering her outburst when Kara broke the news to her, ‘I mean, I didn’t want to believe it initially, but it didn’t surprise me. Not anymore.’

‘How old were you…’ Kara asked gently.

‘When I realised my parents were horrible people? Too young.’ Lena said bitterly.

‘I’m sorry,’ Kara said, frowning, lifting her thumb so it was over Lena’s, ‘and I’m sorry you were in the position where you had to turn your mother in. Horrible person or not, that must have been hard for you.’

Lena nodded, a sad smile on her face. ‘Thank you. Honestly though, it wasn’t really a hard decision.’ She let out a short, humourless laugh. ‘Mother really should have seen it coming. She always made it clear what she thought of me. Why would I try and win the love and affection of someone who always treated me like she did?’ Lena took a deep breath. ‘Anyway, I’m sorry your parents weren’t who you thought they were.’

Kara shook her head slowly. She couldn’t imagine a family situation more opposite to her experience at the Danvers than Lena’s at the Luthors. She opened her mouth to say this, but realised that was probably more of a conversation for Kara Danvers to have.

Instead, she thanked Lena again. ‘For everything. And I mean everything I said.’ She added, meeting Lena’s eyes for a moment, and then glanced past her head at the clock on the wall. ‘Oh gosh, look at the time. We should both probably try and get some sleep tonight.’

Lena withdrew her hand quickly, as if just realising it was still there. ‘Of course.’

When Kara was at the door to the balcony, she called out:

‘Thank you for stopping by. And, Ka- I mean, Supergirl, you’re welcome here any time. I mean that.’

Kara froze. Had Lena…

‘I’m sorry,’ Lena said, wincing, ‘does it make it any better if I tell you I almost wish I didn’t work it out?’

Kara stayed in the doorway, not daring to look back at Lena. ‘Work what out?’ She waited a second, and sneaked a glance back.

Lena tilted her head slightly. ‘I just want you to know that you can trust me.’

Kara looked away again, not sure how to reply.

If she was being honest, Kara wasn’t surprised Lena had worked out she was Supergirl. But she still wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

She turned back to Lena, who was still looking at her. She didn’t seem angry, or upset, or even gleeful that her suspicions had been practically confirmed. Just thoughtful. And understanding.

Kara knew that she should probably fly off now, pretend she didn't hear, and leave damage control for the morning. (The actual morning where the sun was up.)

But this was 2am. (Well, closer to 3 now.)

And Lena was becoming a friend, and had certainly proving to be a powerful ally.

‘It’s not that I don’t trust you. I think you’ve proved that I can. But there’s a thousand reasons why I keep my real identity a secret, whatever that identity might be. I’m not saying you’re right. Because you definitely are not.’ Kara explained, trying to pick her words carefully.

‘I know. And I completely understand.’

That surprised Kara. ‘You do?’

‘My brother was hell-bent on trying to destroy your cousin. I know how dangerous your line of work can be. You need to protect yourself.’

Kara nodded. ‘And everyone around me,’ she added.

‘Yes. Of course.’ Lena paused, then looked away, suddenly seeming nervous. ‘And, uh, speaking of people around you. If you do happen to see Kara, tell her that she can trust me too.’

Kara laughed. ‘I think she’s much more trusting than I am, you don’t have to worry about her.’

‘As long as she knows she doesn’t have to come and talk to me under the pretense of writing some story. I’m always happy to help out a friend, and I know she works closely with you, so I don’t care if the questions are a little… odd.’

Kara looked at Lena, trying to keep a poker face. She thought she had been so sneaky during that interview. Clearly Lena hadn’t bought it. And was obviously a bit hurt that Kara hadn’t just been direct with her.

Kara nodded. ‘I think she’s beginning to realise that.’ She gave a small smile. ‘You should probably talk to her about that though.’   

Lena smiled back, a small one that still managed to light up her eyes. ‘I’ll make sure to sometime.’

‘Goodnight, Lena. Get some sleep,’ Kara said, moving out to the balcony. 

She nodded. ‘You too, Supergirl.’

Kara took off, and flying faster than she had earlier in the night, getting into her apartment through the window she left open earlier.

 

That talk with Lena didn’t exactly go as she expected.

If anything, she had even more to think about now.  

But despite that, Kara realised as she climbed into bed, she somehow felt a lot better.

This time, she had no problem falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [elizaataylor](http://elizaataylor.tumblr.com/), feel free to come and yell with me about Lena and Kara and Sanvers etc.  
> Any kudos and comments make my entire week!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
